


Just A Coat

by theebombdiggity



Series: Figrid February 2017 [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Cliche, Dwarven Traditions, F/M, Figrid - Freeform, Fluff, Friendship, Fígrid February, Implied Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Lots of Cliches, One Shot, Post-Battle of Five Armies, kiliel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 12:59:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9550208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theebombdiggity/pseuds/theebombdiggity
Summary: Bard and Thorin negotiate after the Battle of the Five Armies, and Fíli and Sigrid have a chance to start to get to know each other. Kíli teases them both, of course.





	

It was getting late into Thorin and Bard's negotiations. They had both wanted the best for their people, although they often didn't agree. Bard had requested the gold they were promised, enough to rebuild their homes in Dale, and Thorin (while not dealing with Dragon Sickness) was reluctant to part with it. The battle had passed only days ago, and everyone was focused on repairing and healing. While Bard was relatively unscathed, it was remarkable that Thorin had been well enough to be talking to him now, after the wounds he had received. Oin allowed him to talk to the Lord of Dale, as long as there was someone there to keep an eye out, he had chosen his equally injured next-in-line nephew, Fíli.  
Bard had brought his eldest child, Sigrid, with him, as she was a member of his newly formed council, and if there were one person to aid him today it would be her. Though as the meeting went on into the night, she had grown tired, and found it hard to keep her eyes open.  
"I'm sorry, Darling, we won't be here much longer," Bard had told her.  
She nodded and tried her best to suppress a yawn, "Do not worry about me, Da. I will be just fine."  
"Fíli," Thorin said, looking to his nephew at his side, "Escort Lady Sigrid into the sitting room. The rest can be discussed between the two of us."  
Fíli nodded and walked over to her, offering his arm for her to hold.  
"Really, I'm fine." Sigrid protested.  
"King Thorin is right, my dear. You are overworked, you deserve a break more than most. Accept his offer." Bard smiled to his daughter, and she nodded. She stood up to take Fíli's arm and the two walked through the stone halls together.  
"Some discussion." Fíli eventually said, trying to break the silence.  
Sigrid looked down to him, "There shouldn't be a discussion. King Thorin promised my people a share." her face was firm, and her eyes determined.  
"I know. I'm sure he knows that too. We may just have to find Mister Bilbo to show him the error in his reluctance." the dwarven prince laughed at his joke, and Sigrid's intense look had relaxed.  
They had reached their destination, and the large door was opened for them by one of the servant dwarves.  
"Shall I light the fire, my Lord?" the dwarf asked.  
Fíli nodded, "Please do."  
The dwarf scurried over to light a fire in the large stone fireplace, and the Prince brought the Lady of Dale over to an armchair.  
"You can rest here, if you would like." he told her.  
Sigrid let go of his arm, and sat down in the large armchair, bending her legs so they sat under her.  
The stone room was cold, and it soon became clear to her that she was likely one of the first guests to use it since cleaning the Kingdom. The fire has taken some time to light, and it would seem to take a while longer for it to warm the room.  
"I'm sorry for the draft, Miss." the servant told her, "we don't often have the daughters of Men in these rooms,"  
"It is quite alright, I am from Lake Town, this cold is nothing." Sigrid assured them, and they walked out of the room.  
Fíli smirked at Sigrid's response, "This room would be uncomfortable for some dwarrow until the fire warmed it. You don't have to be so brave all the time."  
Sigrid looked at him. He looked and sounded sincere, caring even, and she didn't know how to respond. Instead she returned her gaze to the fireplace.  
She felt a weight fall on top of her, a blanket, she thought. But when she looked at Fíli, she realized his coat had been removed, and had become the blanket.  
"Rest now, I will return to the meeting." he smiled at her and walked out of the room.  
She found herself nuzzling into the fur trim around the collar, and faster than she could remember, she drifted off to sleep.  
-  
She had opened her eyes and rubbed away the sleepiness as she felt a gaze on her. She looked to her side, and a young black-haired dwarf whom she recognized as the youngest Prince was sitting on the arm of the chair next to her with arms and legs crossed.  
“Morning.” Kíli said.  
“Is it morning? I slept through the rest of the meeting!” Sigrid replied frantically.  
“Hey now, relax. They said it was okay if you weren't there.” he eyed her as she began to calm down, and only then recognized what she was using as a blanket.  
“That's my brother's coat. Why do you have it?”  
“Prince Fíli let me borrow it before he returned to the meeting.”  
“Borrow?” Kíli was hiding back a smile.  
“Yes borrow. I didn't steal it, if that's what you're asking.” Sigrid could feel her face become more red, though she didn't know why (she passed it off as anger or annoyance directed at the Prince).  
“That's not what I was implying.” Kíli’s attempt to hide his smile faltered, and a grin rose to his face.  
“Well, then I don't know what you're implying. Do you know where he is? I need to return it.”  
“Dining room, I think.”  
Sigrid nodded and got up. She folded the coat over her arm and began walking toward the door when Kíli looked at her, “Make sure you thank him for letting you borrow it.”  
Sigrid looked back at him with confusion clear on her face. She didn't understand whatever joke he was making, but she nodded all the same.  
-  
She found Fíli right where Kíli had said he was, in the dining room with a bowl of porridge. He smiled at her when he saw she had walked in, and stood up to greet her.  
“Lady Sigrid. I trust you slept well?” he mused.  
“Slept well right through the meeting.” she replied, but less frantically than she had been.  
“It's no problem, really. They mostly dealt with troubles the Dwarves face that Men could help with.”  
Sigrid figured she shouldn't pry too far into the matter, as she assumed it wouldn't directly affect her.  
“Anyways, what can I do for you?” he asked with a chipper tone.  
“Oh, I have come to return your coat. Thank you for letting me borrow it.” she told him as she handed the heavy coat over to bim.  
Fíli looked at the coat, then glanced up to her with a furrowed brow, seemingly zoning out, “Borrow.” he repeated. He snapped back and took the coat, “Right, yes. You're returning it.”  
Sigrid nodded tentatively. Both Fíli and his brother mentioned the word ‘borrow’ in a sort of disdain, she had almost started to think she should have just kept it.  
“I'm sure my Da is expecting me to return home to Dale, so I had best be off.” Sigrid curtseyed then promptly turned to the doorway.  
“Sigrid.” Fíli stopped her, “Lord Bard is actually expected again this afternoon, so you could stay here until his departure this evening if you’d like. Saves you the extra journey.”  
“Oh, well in that case I will stay.” she nodded, cheeriness had now masked the confusion from before.  
“Great. Um… perhaps I could show you around? Keep you company until he arrives?”  
“That would be very kind of you, Prince Fíli.” she smiled at him.  
-  
When they had been ready to take their tour of the kingdom, Fíli, now wearing his coat once again, offered his arm to Sigrid, which she took and he lead her around the halls.  
Soon they were followed by two more sets of footsteps. Sigrid looked behind her to see the younger Prince, and the red-haired Elf who helped her family escape the fire.  
“It is quite chilly in here, isn't it Tauriel?” Kíli said, too loud for a normal conversation.  
Tauriel looked at him and rolled her eyes, “Kíli…”  
Sigrid and Fíli had pretended to ignore him, but he was persistent.  
“I just wish someone would allow me to borrow their coat.”  
This time Fíli turned around, causing Sigrid to let go of his arm.  
“What are you doing, Kíli?” he asked in a hushed yell, a serious tone prevalent in his voice.  
“Just trying to help you out, Fíli. Let her see that maybe you didn't want your coat back.”  
“Kíli, it's just a coat. It's not like it was some kind of jewel, she just didn't get it.”  
“So you did mean something by it.” Kíli had a sly grin on his face now, and Fíli’s cheeks had taken to a reddish shade.  
“Oh, sod off!” Fíli turned to see that Tauriel had been talking to Sigrid, keeping her distracted from the conversation he was having with his brother, and he was grateful for it.  
“I mean, you did save her life, and then you gave her your coat, how can she not get it?” Kíli was insistent on setting the two of them up.  
“She saved yours. Maybe not as directly as Tauriel, but her family provided their home to you when you were sick.”  
“Yes, and I still feel the walnuts pressing into my skull.” 

Tauriel did keep Sigrid distracted so that she didn’t venture into the conversation between the two princes. Of course Kíli had told Tauriel everything that happened, but she didn’t want to pester them as the young Dwarf did.  
“How have you been? The battle was not too hard on your family, I hope.” Tauriel asked her.  
“No, my family is fine. We’ve been spending the time cleaning up Orc,” she laughed lightly, then looked down, “Many lives were lost. As selfish as it may seem, I wish Lake-Town hadn’t been so small, and especially after the dragon… It’s just that everybody knows everyone. It’s been stressful for Da, too, he says it’s not but I know.”  
Tauriel looked down at her with sympathy clear in her eyes, “Your father is strong, he will make a fine leader for your people.”  
“Tilda’s been asking about you. And Prince Legolas.” Sigrid managed a smile at the Elf.  
“I’ll have to make a visit to Dale then,” she smiled back. 

Fíli had ended his conversation with his brother, informing him how daft he was being, and Kíli had told him just to wait and see what happened. Tauriel smiled at Sigrid, then turned back to the younger Dwarf and led him the opposite way.  
“Shall we?” Fíli said, offering his arm once again. Sigrid nodded and took it, though she stood slightly further from him.  
“What did Prince Kíli have to talk about?” Sigrid eventually asked after the silence had grown too long.  
“Oh, just being his usual self. I’m sure having younger siblings is no different between our people,” He smirked at her.  
She smiled in return, “No, I suppose not. Bain and I used to bicker a lot, Mum would always break it up.”  
“And now?”  
“Now it’s mostly Bain and Tilda who bicker. I suppose it’s my job to break it up, now that Mum is gone.” She looked out in front of her, but glanced down to see Fíli’s gaze was set on her, “What’s wrong?”  
Fíli had a sad smile on her face, “You’re still young, you should be enjoying your life. As I said before, you don’t have to be brave all the time.”  
Sigrid nodded, and looked away from him, “It’s easy for you to say, we didn’t exactly have the same upbringing. I do have to be brave for Da, and I have to be there to take care of my siblings.” She told him this calmly, she may have gotten upset in the past, but now she had come to terms with it, and she didn’t mind anymore. She looked back down, and he was still staring at her, “What about your parents? King Thorin is your uncle isn’t he?”  
“Yes, he’s mine and Kíli’s uncle. Our father died in the Battle of Moria, as well as our other uncle. Our mother lives in Ered Luin, though I suspect she’ll join us here soon. Her letter made it seem like she wasn’t happy to find out about our injuries from the battle.” He chuckled thinking about it.  
“I’m sure she’s just worried, Da would probably be the same if it were me or any of my siblings.” She didn’t know what compelled her to talk to him about this, but she wanted to get a chance to know him. She passed it off as friendships between two cities, and keeping allies close, and left it at that.  
“What did you and Tauriel talk about?” he turned her question on her, and she looked at him.  
“Just asked how my family was. I told her Tilda talks about her and Prince Legolas a lot.”  
Fíli laughed, “Nothing about Bofur or Óin? Or Kíli or me?”  
Sigrid immediately thought she had insulted him with her exclusion, but then understood the joke in his voice.  
“I may have to pay her a visit, show her that Dwarves can be as good as Elves.”  
“You should.” Fíli looked up at her suddenly, and she because frantic again, “I-I mean you all should... pay her a visit.” she sighed at her pitiful recovery.  
The two hadn’t spoken much after that, just out of fear of saying the wrong thing. Neither of them would admit their opinion of the other, though it was clear there had been some spark between them.  
In Sigrid’s opinion, it had been a sweet gesture for Fíli to allow her to use his coat, and she didn’t understand why it should be such a big deal for her to return it to him. But with both of the princes repeating “borrow” as if it were some curse, and Fíli’s look when she handed his coat back, it was almost as she had insulted him.  
Fíli had a completely different understanding of the events that had unfolded, he hadn’t meant for his coat to be returned. It wasn’t a jewel or anything like that, as he had said to Kíli, but he had still given it to Sigrid. At the time he had just thought of it as sort of a thank-you. Her family did provide their house for the dwarves twice, even if it was dangerous. Though when she left the meeting, the subject of Fíli’s future marriage arose. He was next in line, and while it’s not imperative for Dwarrow to wed to be crowned, it usually ended up happening. Thorin would be the first to take a non-Dwarf partner with Bilbo, and clearly Kíli would as well. So it wouldn’t be abnormal for Fíli to marry the daughter of a Man. He didn’t bring any of this up to any of them, and when Sigrid had returned his coat to him, he was grateful he hadn’t mentioned it.  
“Da!” Sigrid suddenly said, causing him to snap back to reality. Bard appeared at the end of the hallway with Thorin. She let go of Fíli’s arm and ran over to him to hug him, then curtseyed to Thorin. The King nodded at her gesture, and looked over to Fíli with the slightest smirk.  
“I’m sorry I missed the rest of the meeting. I was apparently more tired than I thought.” She said to the two of them.  
Bard smiled at her, “I’m glad you could rest, you didn’t miss anything.”  
“Actually, quite the opposite.” Thorin said, causing Bard and Sigrid to look at him in confusion. Fíli walked over slowly, slightly worried about what Thorin was about to say.  
“What do you mean?” Bard asked, “Is this about your nephew?” he glanced over at the blond prince.  
“Well I was thinking, and this would be more of a suggestion than anything else. But perhaps, Bard, your daughter might consider joining my nephew. ” Thorin said it so simply, and no one had really known what to say.  
It was a surprise to Thorin that Sigrid spoke up before Bard. “Pardon me?” she asked him.  
“What? Have I misspoke? I just figured you two…” Thorin told her, apologetically.  
“Th-there’s nothing going on between myself and Prince Fíli. You should be encouraging him to m-marry for love, just as you and Mister Bilbo, and Prince Kíli and Tauriel will be doing, not just because I’m here with my father.” there was an angry inflection that she hadn’t intended which caused Fíli to look at his feet.  
“Darling…” Bard tried to calm her down.  
“Da, I cannot marry into royalty, it would be taking away from all parties. I’m sure Prince Fíli wouldn’t want to be bound to someone from Lake-Town.” she told him, her anger turning into a sort of sadness. She knew that if the timing were better, she wouldn’t have reacted so poorly, and she did regret her outburst, but it had to be said. A prince shouldn’t be forced to be with someone who was of the common folk just days prior. She looked to her side, ready to apologize to Fíli, but he had turned and began to walk away.  
“Fíli, stay here!” Thorin ordered but he continued to trudge away.  
“I’ll go speak to him.” Sigrid said, and ran to catch up with him. 

“Haven’t you said enough?” Fíli asked her, also not intending the anger in his voice.  
“I’m sorry, I don’t understand.” Sigrid admitted, her intention wasn’t to insult him, she had thought that Thorin would have insulted him more by suggesting he pledge himself to her.  
“Of course you don’t. First the coat, and now this. It’s clear you’re not keen on the idea of us.”  
“The coat? Idea of us? Prince Fíli, I really don’t understand.” Sigrid felt hopeless, she had hurt him twice in one day, and she didn’t even know how.  
“You really don’t understand, do you?” Fíli’s tone softened, and a smile returned to his face when she shook her head, “Now I feel foolish, I suppose I jumped to conclusions.”  
Fíli began to explain to her some of the important parts of dwarvish courting and gift-giving.  
“Prince Fíli, I am sorry. I appreciate you telling me all this. Though, I did mean what I said, you should be marrying for love, not for the convenience of our people. My family and I, we’ve always been common folk, I’m not really the ideal partner for a Dwarvish prince.”  
“Your father is the heir of Lord Girion, you are not common, Lady Sigrid. I gave you my jacket before even the subject of my marriage was mentioned, you know that. Don’t you think I meant something by it?”  
A slight blush rose to Sigrid’s face, but she sighed, “If I’m being honest, I don’t think King Thorin should have brought this up. I don’t think this is the right time, we’ve only just met.”  
Fíli nodded, “I understand. You’re right, it’s poorly timed.” he looked up at her and smiled. 

The two went back over to Thorin and Bard and explained what they had talked about. Bard was definitely more understanding than Thorin was, it was easier to marry off your nephew than your daughter, after all. The chance that this unity was inevitable was present was enough for Thorin for now, however.  
Fíli and Sigrid were both looking forward to the time they’d spend getting to know one another, and of course Fíli still had to pay a visit to Dale.  
This was a lot to happen in one day, Sigrid knew she’d have to become more well-versed in Dwarvish culture eventually, even though she did get the brief explanation. But to make such a big deal over a coat was still confusing to her. After all, it was just a coat.

**Author's Note:**

> Another one shot for Fígrid February! Hope you enjoyed this :)  
> Let me know what you think!


End file.
